kirbybehindthescenesfandomcom-20200213-history
Waddle Dee Jr.
"What... did you just say?" -Waddle Dee, when Dedede first called him "shortstuff" in Chapter 10. Waddle Dee Jr., called Waddle Dee most of the time, is one of the seven main characters in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series. He is one of the six main characters in the first installment, along with Dedede, Waddle Doo, Cloud, Raven and Drawcia (who was a antagonist at the time). He and Dedede are the first characters introduced in the series, appearing the the very first scene of Kirby: Behind the Scenes. Waddle Dee is Dedede's henchman, a title meaning that he is the commander of the king's army as well as being in charge if Dedede isn't present. He was the first member of the Dee family as well as the first Waddle Dee to be seen in the series. History Past Waddle Dee has known Dedede, Cloud and Raven since their preschool days. When he was 9 years old, he accidently ingested the Gem of Fire when he and Dedede were playing hide and seek. After Dedede's parents were killed by a group of Tacs, Waddle Dee joined Dedede, Cloud and Raven to go train with DJ, Dedede's uncle, for 7 years. After they came back from the 7 years of training, his mother wanted him to take over the family restaurant, while his father suggested that he joined the military. He took his dad's suggestion and joined the military and therefore becoming the King's henchman. About 3 years prior to Kirby: Behind the Scenes, Dedede and Waddle Dee met Waddle Doo, who came from the Salt Desert from the north. The 3 became good friends and Waddle Doo became one of Waddle Dee's co-workers. Kirby: Behind the Scenes Waddle Dee is first seen sparring with Dedede at the beginning of Kirby: Behind the Scenes. Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness Appearance Waddle Dee looks like an average Waddle Dee, except he's red. He has a peach-colored face with red cheek blushes. His feet are the same peach color as his face. From Chapter 1 to 8, he had one scar down his right eye from a battle with Meta Knight. During Chapter 8, Vincent slashed across his eye, giving him another scar and blinding his right eye, which Dr. Waddlesworth later had replaced with a fake eye. Within the same chapter, he had his right arm cut off by Kyle and it was replaced with a three-clawed, prosthetic arm by Waddle Doo in Chapter 9. In Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness, Waddle Dee will returning to his design as he appeared in the first installment but will retain his second scar and mechanical arm. A little bit before the Second Salt War took place, it is revealed that a fellow Waddle Dee died in a accident but was a organ donater. He asked his grandfather for one of the eyes and therefore, he has a right eye once again. As a kid, Waddle Dee looked much like he does now except that he was smaller, he doesn't have his scars and his right mechanical arm. Outfit Changes With the exception of the outfit that appeared in Chapters 4 and 5, these outfits only appear in the traditional version of the comic. *In Chapters 1 through 3, he wore a simple white headband and when Dedede found his Element Gem in Chapter 3, he began to wear it like a necklace. *In Chapters 4 through 8, he began to wear shoulder pads with spikes, a cape and jester-like shoes with a zigzag pattern. *In Chapters 9 and 10, he wore a headband with a star pattern and the Element Gem on it and has kept the shoes. Recently, he now has a black headband and a ninja suit and still has his shoes. Main Gallery File:Waddle_Dee.jpg|Waddle Dee as he appeared in Chapters 1 through 3. In the digital version of the comic, he appears in this outfit only as his other outfits have been scrapped except one. File:Waddle_Dee_2b.jpg|Waddle Dee, as he appears in Chapters 4 through 8. In the digital version of the comic, this outfit only appeared in Chapters 4 and 5 in the digital version. File:Waddle_Dee_3b.jpg|Waddle Dee, as he appears in Chapters 9 and 10. This outfit only appears in the traditional version of the series. File:Waddle_Dee_4b.jpg|Waddle Dee, as he appears in Chapters 11 in the traditional version of the series. Kid Waddle Dee.png|Waddle Dee, as he appeared as a kid. 002.png|Waddle Dee as a baby. Other Artwork File:KRTDL_Hud_Waddle_Dee_Jr..png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' hud of Waddle Dee Jr. File:Waddle_dee_pals_by_koopshikinggeoshi-d8azqsk.png|Waddle Dee's Smash Bros. palettes. Personality Waddle Dee is portrayed as a nice person with a competitive spirit and a slight short temper. He is usually shown in calm mood, always ready to help his friends. He is shown to be loyal and loving to his girlfriend, Rachel, even going as far to get vengence on those who hurt her. He is shown to like parties and having fun. When drunk, Waddle Dee has poor control of himself as shown in Chapter 6. Abilities Despite his species being one of the weaker species in the Kirby series, Waddle Dee is quite strong in terms of physical strength despite his small size. Waddle Dee has fire powers, first seen in Chapter 3 and these make him immune to fire attacks and being burned by enemies. He can either make his sword catch on fire then slash his enemies with it, burning him/her. He can also create a circle of short-range fire ring and any enemy in it catches ablaze. He can activate his fire powers at will, though he tends to say "Ignite". His fire powers has a weakness, however. If his body gets wet from water, including ice and snow, his fire powers are disabled until he gets dry. However, this does not keep him from swimming. He is also unable to use his fire powers in cold environments. It will be revealed in Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness that Waddle Dee got his fire powers when he accidentally ingested a mysterious gem when he was 9 years old when he and Dedede were playing hide and seek. Before Dr. Waddlesworth could remove it, it disappeared and merged with Waddle Dee, giving him the fire powers he has now. However, he did not have good control of them at first, accidentally catching Waddle Doo on fire once. In Chapter 3, Dedede found his family's treasure, the Element Gem. This gem allows him to gain powers from elements and being immune to the element the gem absorbed. However, he rarely uses this ability in combat. Weapons *Sword Debut: Chapter 1 This is the first sword Waddle Dee is seen using in the series. It resembles a dagger but it has a longer blade. It is transformed into a Master Sword form during Chapter 4 and lasted until Drawcia's death in Chapter 5. Waddle Dee uses it from Chapter 1 until Chapter 8. *Wrist Blades Debut: Chapter 8 Waddle Dee uses these weapons during Chapter 8 during his and Dedede's battle with Kyle and Vincent. One of them was cut off when Kyle cut off his right arm. These weapons resembled non-curved katana blades with wristbands. *Twin Swords Debut: Chapter 10 Waddle Dee uses these swords in his and Rachel's battle against Vincent in Chapter 10. They haven't been seen since. *Ninjato Debut: Waddle Dee obtains this weapon as a gift from Carlson, Rachel's father, for agreeing to help Carlson and the inhabitants of Pineapple Island. 'Attacks' *'Eternal Burning Hell' Debut: Chapter 3 Waddle Dee creates a fiery aura around him and then unleashes flames that scorch any unlucky opponent to be in the radius. This technique was first seen when Waddle Dee burned Drawcia's Mumbies to ashes. *'Hell Slash' Debut: Waddle Dee activates his fire powers and lights his fireproof sword on fire and slashes his enemy with it, both causing burning and slash damage to the said enemy. *'Meteor Fist' Debut: Waddle Dee ignites either one of his fists on fire and then punches his opponent, burning them. This attack is similar to the Pokémon move Fire Punch. *'Hell Rush' Debut: Waddle Dee ignites himself on fire and then tackles into his opponent, burning them and sending them flying a bit. This attack is similar to the Burn from the Fire and Burning Copy Abilities. Relationships 'Family' Waddle Dee is shown to get along pretty well with his family. 'Friends and Rivals' Rachel Rachel is Waddle Dee's beloved girlfriend. Dedede He and Dedede have been best friends since childhood. They equal in battle and are both highly competitive. It is often shown that Waddle Dee like to tease Dedede though this ends up with him being kicked sometimes. Waddle Doo Like everyone else in the group, he hates Waddle Doo's habit of playing pranks and loves his misfortunes. Cloud Waddle Dee and Cloud love to party. Waddle Dee loves Cloud's comical nature. Raven Waddle Dee and Raven get along fine with each other. Drawcia At first, he disliked Drawcia because she was their enemy Enemies Vincent Waddle Dee hates Vincent insulting him of been a henchman and calling him shorty as well as harming Rachel during their battle in Chapter 10. After Vincent kills DJ in Chapter 11, Waddle Dee vows to avenge his best friend's uncle. Running Gags *Waddle Dee is the main target of the series' short jokes. Trivia *Waddle Dee is the first member of the Waddle Dee species to appear in the series as well as the first male one seen. *Waddle Dee is the first character to be seen using a Mystic Gem in the series. *His name is actually the name of his species, much like Waddle Doo. This is due that a name was never thought for him, the same is true for Waddle Doo. *He is the first character in the series to break the 4th wall, as he did so in Chapter 2. *He is the first character to be shown having a scar in the series, the second being Drawcia and the third being Vincent (ironically, Waddle Dee gave Vincent these scars). **He is also the only main character to have more than one scar. *He is one of the 3 characters seen drinking alcohol in the series, the other 2 being Cloud and Raven. He is 21 like them and Dedede. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Comic Characters